parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion (Dumbo)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Dumbo". It appeared on YouTube on September 23, 2016. Cast: *Dumbo - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Timothy Q. Mouse - E.B. (Hop) (with Yin & Yang (Yin Yang Yo), Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) & Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mrs. Jumbo - Nala (The Lion King) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Ringmaster - Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon) *Matriarch Elephant - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Prissy Elephant - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Catty Elephant - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Giddy Elephant - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Casey Junior as itself *Smitthy the Bully - Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Jim Crow - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Fat Crow - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Straw Hat Crow - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Glasses Crow - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Preacher Crow - Junior (Storks) *Joe the Janitor - Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *Ringmaster's Guards - The Gogans (Pete's Dragon) *Clowns as themselves *Pink Elephants as themselves *Wild Animals as themselves Scenes *Kion (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" *Kion (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Casey Jr."/Big Bird Brings a Delivery for Nala *Kion (Dumbo) Part 3 - Kion's Appearance *Kion (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Kion (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade *Kion (Dumbo) part 6 - Kion Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Kion (Dumbo) part 7 - Gideon makes Fun of Kion/Nala Goes Wild *Kion (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/E.B., Yin, Yang, Anais & Judy's Appearance *Kion (Dumbo) part 9 - E.B., Yin, Yang, Anais & Judy meets Kion/Dr. Terminus's Idea *Kion (Dumbo) part 10 - In Dr. Terminus's Tent *Kion (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Kion (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath *Kion (Dumbo) part 13 - Kion and the Clowns/E.B., Yin, Yang, Anais & Judy Almost Forgot *Kion (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Kion (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clowns Song"/Kion Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Kion (Dumbo) part 16 - "The Pink Elephants on Parade" *Kion (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Bird Gang ("When I See an Elephant Fly") *Kion (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Kion/The Magic Feather *Kion (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test *Kion (Dumbo) part 20 - The Suprising Finale/"When I See an Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Kion (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits pt. 1; "Baby Mine" *Kion (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits pt. 2; "When I See an Elephant Fly" Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941) Clips from Movies and Shows: *The Lion King *Winnie the Pooh series *Gay Purr-ee *101 Dalmatians *Horton Hears a Who! *Pete's Dragon *Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird *Sesame Street *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion Guard *The Lion King 1 1/2 *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Peanuts Movie *Gravity Falls *Finding Dory *Hop *Yin Yang Yo! *The Amazing World of Gumball *Zootopia *Looney Tunes series *Storks *Thumbelina *The Pebble and the Penguin *Adventures in Music Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs